Forget Me Not
by WilliowDrake
Summary: Rymus is faced with a horrible truth. Will he survive being pregnant? Warning: MPREG! Don't Like Don't Read.


Hi my name is could say I'm possessed by a bloodthirsty being, but that would be incorrect. I am almost fifteen years old and I have been through hell and back. It all started ten years ago in a small cupboard under the stairs.

"Rymus get up! Get up!" Someone yells at me.

I bolt upright and hit my head on the corner of the tilted wall. I hate getting up especially if Annie is the one to wake me up. Annie is an oh-kay girl, red hair and blue eyes. Good personality. The other thing that makes Annie oh-kay is that she doesn't hover. She leaves me to my devices. Annie's sixteen, she watches me when Mom and Dad when she wakes people up she's like an crossbow, ready to strike.

"Coming!" I yell back.

Annie is different from the other teenagers I've met. Annie is more laid back, she enjoys books and has so much knowledge on the supernatural things, like vampires, werewolves, ghosts, etcetera. Sometimes when Annie goes talking about a haunted house or another thing to due with the supernatural Mom would just shake her head and say "Only you, Annie, would understand the outside world." Whatever that means. Me. . . I'm laid back but not as much as Annie, I like reading. Most of the time though, I write or draw parts of my stories. I'm not the fun one to be around, that's Annie job. But I make a great friend.

I finish getting dressed in an emerald green t-shirt and blue jeans, I leave my socks on my maked-up bed. Because what's the point of wearing socks if your not going anywhere other than in the kitchen, it's a waste of clean socks. At least to my standards, you see I have OCD. For those of you who don't know what it is, it means obsessive compulsive disorder. It's just an anxiety disorder, statistics prove that 1 out of forty kids have it. Yeah, I'm smart, and some people say that I can be a tad too, what's that word they used . . . Oh right,encyclopedia-y, oh and they also say I'm a polymath. Only because I'm smart in almost every subject, except math.

I walk the short distance from the cupboard to the kitchen, there is no door to the kitchen only horrify streamers. They give me a headache just by looking at them. I walk past them into the kitchen. I've seen the kitchen so many times that I have the small table, the green countertop, the black refrigerator, the brown cupboards, and the big rectangular window borned into my mind. Annie is leaning against one of the countertops, smiling at me. There is a cup of coffee next to her.

"G'd Morning," I say.

"Good Morning to you too,birthday boy."

"Coffee again,Annie?" I say teasing.

"Only you, R. . . Only you." Annie says using my nickname. "And how many times have I told you to call me Ann, I hate Annie." She pouts as she says that.

"You shouldn't hate your name because your name is something you, just like your words, and even your actions."

"I know but still Annie is a common name. I wish my name was like yours: unique."

"Oh-kay, so I should call you Ann. As in Anne, like your name?"

"You little rascal!"

I laugh as I continue into the kitchen. I stop at the refrigerator, open the door and peek inside. There's nothing inside, other than a few bottles of beer and a handful of grapes but nothing to my likely. Now don't get it wrong, we aren't poor. Mom and Dad just don't like shopping for food, they like shopping for clothing and toys (not like I use them). I usually give them to the Salvation Army. It's not like Mom and Dad notice. I shut the refrigerator and look into the cereal cupboard. I take out some random box on the first shelf and began eating from the box by itself.

Annie leaves the room, as I go back to my cupboard with kool-aid in one hand and the cereal box in the other. I'm only there for about ten minutes when I hear a door creak open. I open my door just a crack and see a creature towering over Annie's dead body, ripping away the fresh meat. In fascination I sit there staring transfixed onto the creature's back, as it pulls another chunk from Annie. After a while the creature is finished eating. So I quietly close the door, just in time. For I heard the creature run straight into the kitchen. I slowly slip out of the cupboard and walk outside. . .

. . . . . . . . .

I wake up to pounding on the cupboard and the latch of the lock undoing. I hear Cyrus run downstairs, making dust fall all over me. I open the door to the tiny hallway as Cyrus runs into my face, pushing me back onto my bed. This is what happens to me every single birthday. I know he is not supposed to do anything to me, but he does it anyway. Cyrus is a cousin, well said to be my cousin but I have a feeling he is more. I finished getting dressed in my dust covered clothing. I am happy because I'm getting a new babysitter (not that I need one of course). Her name is Annie, I hope she is nice. Maybe she has a gift for me, since Cyrus is getting a present on my birthday. Not that I expected anything else, he is always spoilt and extremely pudgy. Cyrus is so fat that his eyes are the almost like bug-like, very green. I open the cupboard door again. I slowly walk toward the barf covered door ( the kitchen), of course its not really covered with barf I just call it that when Cyrus, Mom, and Dad are in there because it is like they don't see me. The door is actually white with a phrase written in crayon that says 'qui venit in morietur' meaning 'one who comes in will die'. Mom and I have trouble speaking in english because it is not our first first language is latin but since it is a dead language we try to speak english. Cyrus speaks in latin but he doesn't have trouble talking in english. Cyrus is allowed to go to school but I'm not, even though I am already five, and smarter than that pathetic excuse for a human. Mom thinks that her little boy is too dumb to even pass a baby- ish test. They don't understand that I surpass Cyrus, except in math. Not that anyone could blame me, we don't have any math books in the house. Cyrus is a junior in high school and he is failing all his classes because he keeps skipping but not that Mom and Dad notice. They are usually gone, you see, my parents aren't normal. They are islandologists, they travel around the world to find anything to do with islands that we supposed to be there and what makes the Bermuda Triangle special. They bring Cyrus with them and only return the day before my birthday only to sail off again, leaving me with a baby-sitter.

Just about when I go to open the kitchen door, I hear the doorbell ring.

"I got it," I yell as I'm already running toward the front door. The front door is on the other side of the house. I skid to a halt right in front of the blue covered door. I open the door to find a girl with red hair and blue eyes with a blue and red plaid suitcase at her feet.

"Hello Miss, would you like me to take your belongings?" I ask as I move sideways to give her room to move inside.

"Thank you . . . um . . . " She says.

"Rymus." I say as I go behind her to get her suitcase.

I walk back inside and shut the door behind me since she was already inside. I slowly began walking up the stairs as I hear Mom tell the babysitter lies about me. I finish the rest of the way up the stairs. I go into the spare bedroom and place the suitcase down. I go rubbishing through the closet for a fitted and sheet. Once I found them I picked out a matching pair of pillowcases as well. Then I began to get the bed ready for her to sleep in. I then began unpacking her things and distributing them throughout the room. I hear the front door shut and the car start outside.

The babysitter comes into the spare bedroom. She watches me as I place her things in the bureau, and place her photos on top. She watches me finish up.

I turn around and see her. My chest hurts, I crunch and hold up my hands to my chest. Her face was full of worry. She tried to walk toward me but I held up hands and signed no with my hands. I straighten up and take my hands away from my chest.

"This is your room, lunch will be in six hours. Please enjoy your stay here. If there's anything you need just knock on the cupboard under the stairs and I shall assist you." I say and begin to walk through the door.

By the time I'm in my room under the stairs it is already eleven O'clock. I haven't had breakfast yet not that I will now anyway. Since lunch is at noon. I have twenty pages left of The Curse and Lies of Grown Teenagers.I'm too focused on the book that I almost didn't hear the light knock on my bedroom door. I place my bookmark inside my book and get off my bed. I open the door to my room and see Annie standing there.

I say in the kindest voice " What would you like help with, Miss?"

"Why are there two bedrooms upstairs and your stuck in this cupboard?" Annie asked.

I lie to her by saying that this place is my favorite place to read, when really its my room.

"My cousin sleeps upstairs when he is not with Mom or Dad."

"Oh. Well then, I think I'll start lunch.' Annie says as she turns to walk into the kitchen.

"No!" I said a little harder than I meant to. "I'll get it, Mom and Dad don't like anyone in the kitchen during lunch time because we usually order out and watch T.V."

"Oh. Ok then what does your parents usually buy for lunch?"

"Different things. They don't believe in having the same thing twice in a favorite, personally is pizza. I could eat it all day."

Another lie. Mom and Dad have me cook myself lunch, dinner, breakfast, and dessert. Sometimes though when they do go out to eat, I order a small pizza just for me, because they never bring me home anything. And other times when they order out they never order me anything so I cook myself something.

"I'll go order then, um. . . Where's the telephone?"

"Um, in the living room next to the ugly, ripped on chair." 'My chair', I add in my head.

Annie looks at me as if she is seeing through the flesh and bones of my five year old body straight through to my wise, pure, innocent soul. Slowly Annie begins to make her way into the living room. Once there she finds the phone and makes a call. I hear the ringtone of the telephone, before walking into the kitchen to make something for me.

'Will she like an apple turnover or perhaps maybe a pie? Maybe even a bunch of never fail fudge? I will have to ask her, for it is my duty to make sure my guest is happy and comfortable. Regardless of how I feel.'

"Rymus! What would you like to eat?"

'What?! Why is she asking me what to eat? I never choose, Mom or Dad does it for me. I have to respond else she will what do I say? Think Remmy, think. Oh-kay, so what have I tried? Pizza… Really that's it?'

"What do they have to eat?"

"Many things."

"Where have you order from?"

"The Telephone Pizza Company,why?"

"Do you have a menu I can look at?"

"Yes."

Before she can come into the kitchen I race into the living room. I skid to a stop right in front of her. She hands me the menu.

"Annie, is there a way for them to take out the chicken wings and replace it with Jalapeno poppers?" I ask while pointing to the All For One.

"Hold on for a moment."

Annie asks the guy on the other end. I hear him say he can.

"Is that what you want?"

I nod not trusting my finishes the order then ends the call.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask as I go rummaging through my pants pockets.

She looks at me like I've grown two heads.

"How much money do I give you to pay back what the meals cost?" I ask in a more simple manner.

"Why do you feel like you owe me, Rymus?"

"Well, since you paid for the meals I figured that I could pay you back in cash." I say seriously.

"Why?"

'Is it not what Mother taught me?' 'If someone buys you something like a meal or toy, you pay out of your own pocket' My brain replays the last words of Mother's before she left last time.

I shrug.

'I just drop the money on her nightstand after she falls asleep tonight.'

"What is your favorite thing to do?" Annie asks. It's as if she knew she wasn't gotta get anything else out of me.

"Reading. What is yours?"

"Reading. What is your favorite dessert?"

"Anything with chocolate, and yours?"

"I like Tiramisu drenched in chocolate."

Just as I was about to ask another question, the doorbell rang. Annie walked behind me to get to the hallway.I could hear her opening the door. So I a sly, sneaky snake, went to see if the man would say how much the meals were. He did:

"7.89 Euros, please."

'That's not bad."

Rymus quietly went upstairs and place 7.89 Euros on Annie's before he heard the two adults (lest responsible people), say their goodbyes, he was already downstairs setting up the table for Annie and himself. By the time, Annie came inside the kitchen the floor was sparkling, so were the silverware,bowls, the plates, and the cups. Annie placed the food on the table and looked around. Eyes going wide as she realized what Rymus had done.

"Did you clean all of this?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It needed to be done, for who knows what type of bacteria was everywhere."

Annie separated the food. Sat down and began to eat.


End file.
